Avengers a twisted romance
by AvengingJay
Summary: What happens when you get three master assassins caught in a love triangle. Hawk Eye ( Clint Barton), Scarlett Siege (Ashley Romanoff {OC}) and Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) will find out as they fight for the worlds safety with the other avengers by their side.
1. Chapter 1 Where it all began

**This is a fanfic based on the TV show Avengers: Earths Mightiest heroes. Some characters are made up but most are Marvel owned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers. Credit goes to Marvel.**

* * *

I wake up. My head was spinning and the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. I hear voice, yelling and screaming in pain. I try to move but feel lifeless and stuck to the ground. My vision is blurry but I make out my Mother and Father. I hear gun shots. It all goes black.

"Ashley! Wake up Ashley" Says Natasha pushing and pulling me, "WAKE UP!" she screams as she hits me on the arm

"OW Natasha what was that for?" I ask rubbing my arm in pain

"You were having a bad dream. You could have waked all of Russia with the noise you were making." Natasha says as she sits on my very small bed, "Sis, Father is in the newspaper again. They say he is a murdered but because there is no evidence in his case beside you 'an unreliable witness' he will wake free in a week or so"

"NO! Father did kill mother I heard her screaming and I saw hi….." I was cut off when by one of mother American friends. He signals for me to follow him. He took me into the lounge room.

"My Russia isn't good" He stutters. He wasn't wrong his Russian was terrible.

"I speak English" I said as I rolled my eyes. Mother always wanted me to leave Russia for a better life in America.

"Oh right. You must leave Russia. You're in grave danger. Your father will come after you if he finds out that you testified against him." He explains

"What about Natasha? I can't leave her. Haven't you heard of the word семья?" I wasn't going to give up on my sister. I might dislike her because she is Fathers favorite but I was Mother favourite and she always expressed that.

"I know your family but she is not in danger. It what your mother wanted when you got to 13. I will be outside you window at midnight bring nothing with you and dress in black. I am taking you to America tonight." He said. I did not know him very well but I knew he was trust worthy.

I did what he said and we left that night but I took a photo of my mother and me. It was taken 5 minutes before she was killed.

I make it to America safe and sound.

My name is Ashleigh Romanoff.

* * *

**Please Review. This is my first fan fic and i would like to know what you think.**

**Also I own Ashleigh Romanoff but all other characters are owned by Marvel**


	2. Chapter 2 An unexpected call

**Chapter 2**

I did not sleep for many nights after I arrived. My mind was ring with thoughts off home, of Natasha. I missed her dearly but maybe I would meet her again.

"Ashley? Are you awake?" the strange American man said as though he already knew the answer.

"I am awake and you may come in." I said. I already knew he would come in but Mother always wanted me to be polite to anyone I met, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"You can and it can be anything I really don't mind." He said with a hint of wisdom in his voice

"What is your name, where are I and what am I doing here?"

"My name is Nickolas Furry, this is my house" He said as he looked around the room, "I was very good friends with your Mother. She wanted you to come to America and become something better than your Father." He left me sitting there alone in this unfamiliar landscape.

**13 Years Later- Age 25**

I walk around the S.H.I.E.L.D heli-carrier. I pass many people who give me weird looks. I am an undercover agent with bright red hair. Most people think that give it away but many don't care.

"Scarlet Siege please report to the bridge" Director Furry said over my wrist communicator. I get there and I see a young man similar age to me. I see he's bow and arrows. An archer is a bit old fashion for the 21 centaury. I look up and down his body. He has a toned muscular form cover by purple spandex. He looks at me in a way that my Mother use to

"Ashley Romanoff this is Clint Barton." Nick explains as Clint shakes my hand, "You will be working together as of next week to try and catch Hydra and Baron Van Strucker. Please show Clint around." I do as I'm told. I take Clint around the Heli-carrier but he doesn't say a thing which I find odd. I feel the weight of his eye on me moving up and down the back of my body. I had to break the silence.

"So Clint have you got a 'Code name' to match your bow and arrows"

"Hawkeye and don't be deceived by the bow and arrow they can make an impact." He says with a touch of wit. I am starting to like him.

I leave him at his door so I can go get some sleep before I have to face Tony Stark.

I wake up. Head throbbing and still having to face the most arrogant man I have ever seen. He talks about trying to help the world but he flaunts his money when there are people in African and other 3rd world countries struggling to get by each day. Still he is the only witness.

I step onto the heli-carrier's deck to get some fresh air. My phone rings a loud and annoying tone. Its and unfamiliar number but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked not quite sure who it could be

"Ashley is that you" Instantly I flash to memories of my Russian past and Natasha, "You need to come back to Russia." The line is cut. I stare at my phone for multiple minutes.

I sprint back to the bridge running into many people on the way.

"Director Furry I have to talk" I splurge out still quite tired from the run.

"What is it Agent? I am doing some important work" He doesn't face me but I know he is worried.

"Natasha has found me."

* * *

**Please tell me whether you liked it or not. It is really motivational to see people actually reading my story.**

**ps. If I have made any spelling mistakes or inconsistencies please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3 A bad idea

**Thank you very much to MusicalLover17 for the awesome comment that pretty much made me post this chapter. :) I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Credit goes to Marvel for the creation for the characters.**

* * *

Nick Fury gets up and meets me at the doorway in a swift movement. I hand him my phone. He takes it and throws it at the steel wall. It smashes into several pieces.

"Did she say anything to you Ashley" He asked already knowing my answer.

"She said I must come back to Russia. But…" I am cut off.

"You must go. This will instil trust with your father again and who knows you might even be able to bring him to justice." He briefly stops to think before continuing on, "You will leave tonight. Barton will keep a close eye on you." I nod knowing what I have to do and exactly how I am going to do it. After all, it is only her and I am family, what is the worse that they could do to me?

"Agent Barton, you will keep a close eye on Agent Romanoff, do you understand?" Nick Furry says getting quite close to Hawkeye. Clint just nods. Nick hands us our passports and communicators. We turn and board the plane.

We settle in our seats. My communicator beeps as the flight attendant pass. She gives me a dirty stare and continues her way up and down the aisle.

"So who are these people? And why are we seeing them?" Clint asks as he sits down

"My twin sister, Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow and my father Dmitri Romanoff the famous war criminal." I say as I look out the window. Clint doesn't say a word the whole trip.

We arrive in Moscow, Russia. The skies are the same grey as the day I left. Nothing has change in the 13 odd years I have been gone. Clint collects out bags and we get the hire car. I look into Clint's face to see an emotionless stare gazing off into the distance. I break him from his trance for a few seconds but long enough to see the pain in his blue eyes. It's almost as if I can feel the hurt he is thinking about. I pull away, with my head throbbing. What is it that causes a spy so much pain? Did I do this to him? Did I unlock a past memory that should have stayed under lock and key? My mind wonders until Clint finally breaks the silence.

"Ashley, y….y….y" He takes a deep breath and pushes past whatever was holding him back, "Your mother was murdered but instead of mourning with your father and sister you fled Russia. I am not sure confronting them head on is the way to go. I mean you're clearly an awesome spy but this is a Russia war criminal and your twin sister who if I'm not mistaken is equally as dangerous as you are." Trying to lighten the mood I pull a half smile and say,

"That's what you're for sharp-shooter." The rest of the trip to the safe house is in silence. I wonder whether Clint is right, am I good enough to take my twin sister and father on. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. :)**

**ps. sorry that this chapter wasn't posted sooner. I just had as people call it 'writers block'.**


End file.
